1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device and a television set. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device and a television set that include a light source and a light guide plate.
2. Background Information
A conventional display device having a light source and a light guide plate is known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-97877 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
The above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 discloses a planar lighting device (e.g., a display device) including a point light source (e.g., a light source), a light guide plate, a transparent spacer (e.g., a spacer member), and an elastic member. The light guide plate has an incoming light prism (e.g., light incident face) where light emitted from the point light source is incident. The transparent spacer is disposed between the light guide plate and the point light source. The elastic member biases the light guide plate in a direction in which the light guide plate and the point light source move closer together. With this planar lighting device, the transparent spacer is disposed in a state of contacting with the light guide plate and the point light source. This maintains a constant spacing between the light guide plate and the point light source, and allows light emitted from the point light source to be efficiently incident on the light guide plate.